1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrodeless lighting system, and more particularly, to an electrodeless lighting system capable of being used as an optical source of an electronic device by being minimized and capable of obtaining an optimum impedance matching and controlling a resonance frequency.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, an electrodeless lighting system using a microwave is a system for generating visible rays or ultraviolet rays from an electrodeless plasma bulb by applying microwave energy to the electrodelsss plasma bulb. The electrodeless lighting system has a longer life span than that of a general incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp, and has a higher lighting effect.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal section view showing one example of an electrodeless lighting system using microwave in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional electrodeless lighting system using microwave comprises: a case 1 having a certain inner space; a magnetron 2 installed inside the case 1 for generating microwave; a high voltage generator 3 for transforming a utility AC power into a high voltage and supplying to the magnetron 2; a waveguide 4 installed at one side of the magnetron 2 for guiding microwave generated from the magnetron 2; a resonator 6 installed at an exit 4a of the waveguide 4 to be connected to the waveguide 4 for shielding microwave from being leaked and passing through light; and a bulb 5 installed inside the resonator 6 for exciting an enveloped material by the microwave energy transmitted through the waveguide 4 and emitting light as generating a plasma.
The conventional electrodeless lighting system using microwave is further provided with a reflector 7 formed in front of the case 1, a peripheral area of the resonator 6, for reflecting light generated from the bulb 5 frontward.
A dielectric mirror 8 for passing the microwave transmitted through the waveguide 4 and reflecting the light emitted from the bulb 5 frontward is installed inside the exit 41 of the waveguide 4, and a hole 8a penetrated by an axial portion 9 of the bulb 5 is formed in the middle of the dielectric mirror 8.
A cooling fan assembly 10 for cooling the magnetron 2 and the high voltage generator 3 is provided at the rear side of the case 1. Unexplained reference numeral 10a denotes a fan housing, 10b denotes a blowing fan, M1 denotes a bulb motor, and M2 is a fan motor.
The conventional electrodeless lighting system using microwave is operated as follows.
When a driving signal is inputted to the high voltage generator 3, the high voltage generator 3 transforms an AC power thus to supply a high voltage to the magnetron 2. Then, the magnetron 2 generates microwave having a very high frequency by the high voltage generated from the high voltage generator 3. The generated microwave is guided by the waveguide 4 thus to pass through the exit 4a of the waveguide 4 and thereby to be emitted to inside of the resonator 6. By the microwave energy emitted to inside of the resonator 6, an enveloped material inside the bulb 5 is excited and at the same time, a plasma is formed. According to this, light having a specific spectrum is generated, and the light is reflected frontward by the reflector 7 and the dielectric mirror 8 thereby to lighten a lighting space.
However, in the conventional electrodeless lighting system, the waveguide for guiding microwave generated from the magnetron to inside of the resonator is installed between the high voltage generator and the magnetron. According to this, the entire system size is increased as much as a volume of the waveguide. Therefore, it is difficult to minimize the entire size of the system and thereby the electrodeless lighting system is used only as a lighting system for a high output.